BKTWebkinz
Summary https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQ7UcQxeYpotZgfIRvk25dw The Webkinz Series is a series of video on the BKTWebkinz Youtube channel about Webkinz skits. these include many different series including Webkinz Hospital, Dumb Commercial, Fat People and more Gallery Playlist Season 1 (2007) Season 1 starts in 2007 but goes on until 2010 due to little uploads in the year gaps. 2007 had only 1 main video and 1 sub video (a sub video is a video about Webkinz that isn't skit based e.g. my Webkinz) 2007 consists of one style of video that uses the computer web cam to record videos using it's crappy effects. the web cam in question was very popular with people during the Windows XP age but for the video making in later videos in season 1 it would be crap. unlike future videos full bodies are shown and not hidden or embarrassed by it. basically 2007 was more of a test for Youtube and not a full experience as it seemed more gimmicky as only two videos where made at the time Sub-Videos Season 1 (2008) 2008 had only one video which is why its still season 1 that video including people never seen again the one video is not worth commenting on its the same as season 1 this time it's outside. the first Unconnected video was made as well Unconnected Video Season 1 (2009) 2009 was when the channel official started as it was decided after problems with other video cameras that we'd stick with the web cam but instead of making one video we'd make a bunch on the same day. instead of filming it like it was made for the camera was turned so awkwardly that it was always necessary for someone to hold it making the Cinematography the worst part of these videos, though some very few do record like it was meant to do. 2009 debated new series that would stick like Webkinz Hospital and Webkinz Love Sub-Videos Unconnected Videos Season 2 (2010) 2010 had the most videos of every year but after beach house as that where a lot of the spark left the videos until a slow spiral to season 3. Season 2 had a lot of new concepts like a better camera that didn't limit you more scenarios and Webkinz than ever, with the creation of new series Webkinz Fight and Dumb Commercials Sub-Videos Season 3 (2010) the second part of 2010 the season 3 part is much of the same as the first part with slight decline, We are introduced to Webkinz Play Series Sub-Videos Unconnected Videos Season 3 (2011) 2011 had a lot less videos due to loss of interest in Webkinz and larger focus on the other channel Season 3 (2012) 2012 was the last year for the channel until its resurgence in 2015. most of the videos where just uploads made a long time ago upload finally that year due to the fact it was going to be the finale year. The channel would be put on ice for 3 years. Sub-Videos Season 4 (2015) The Resurgence of BKTWebkinz Channel which changed the name and videos. Introduction of FULL videos Sub-Videos Season 4 (2016) 2016 introduced the survivor series and a lot of My Webkinz Sub-Videos Season 4 (2017) 2017 introduced Harry Potter series, 10th anniversary of the Channel Sub-Videos Season 5 (2018) Return of Webkinz Play and Music Videos Sub-Videos Season 5 (2019) Return of Webkinz Sports Play, 10th anniversary of Webkinz Hospital and Webkinz MakeOut Sub-Videos Season 5 (2020) Category:Channel Category:BKTWebkinz Category:Webkinz